


NSFW Saint's ABCs

by DynamesVirtue



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW ABCs, Slight Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamesVirtue/pseuds/DynamesVirtue
Summary: Just Saint-14/Hunter's NSFW ABC prompt.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	NSFW Saint's ABCs

**Author's Note:**

> I loved you instantly  
> I loved you right away  
> You haven't had a single word to say  
> It makes perfect sense and no sense at all  
> At the same time, you’re everything I thought you’d be
> 
> \- "Let go for love" By Rare Americans

_**A: Aftercare** _

A soft mechanical laugh was heard in the dark of the now quiet apartment. You let out a small groan of disapproval as your Exo lover picked you up bridal style, while your body was still relishing in the afterglow of your lovemaking. “No, one more minute.” You muttered, eyes squinting as the bathroom light was turned on. The gentle Exo let out another chuckle before setting you down gently on the edge of the bathtub.

“In a moment my love,” He said with his heavy accent, turning off the water and holding a wet rag. He squatted down with said rag in his hands. “Right now, you need to be taken care of.” 

  
  
  


_** B: Body Part ** _

Exo’s don’t need to sleep as much. Well, in general Guardians don’t require sleep, but once in a while a good nap or a good night’s sleep doesn’t hurt. Yeah he was slightly tired, but he enjoyed watching you sleep more. You were sound asleep on his chest. He watched as each breathe your take through your sweet lips that he loved so much. Exo’s lack such features. Some do have ‘mouth’ per say, but it wasn’t the same. When the two of you first kissed, it was a bit awkward, since there wasn’t much for him to do. However, such an act was so beautiful to him. Your warm lips against his cold metal mouth felt nice and calming. And when he found out you could use your mouth on other things…. Well, he knew you were talented in more ways than one. 

  
  
  


_**C: Cum** _

He isn’t the type to dirty you with his seed. Even if it was artificial. To him, it is deemed disrespectful or degrading to do so as someone who he values as his inspiration. Someone who makes him better himself for the greater good. Your body is a temple to him. He worshiped your strength, body and mind. A priest wouldn't deface a place of worship. Whether it’s oral or a cream pie, the Exo would prefer it this way. It was less messy and easier to clean you. Especially in a quick moment of passion. Though you beg and plead to him to taint you, he would not budge. It was like talking to a brick wall. 

_**Dirty Secret** _

His wrist struggled against the tightly knotted rope. Breaking out of them would be a breeze, but that wasn’t the point here. The exo’s thoughts were interrupted when a riding crop whipped hard against his facial plating. Above him stood you, all in your naked glory besides those sexy high thigh leather boots. It got him so hard to see you like this. So demanding and harsh to him, a side only he could see. You were happy to help with his fantasies and he was happy to let out your frustrations on him. “ Did I say you could move?” You said harshly, running your hand down the crop, ready to strike again if needed to. 

“No ma’am..” The titan replied rather quickly. His head and gazed lowered to the ground. Little did he know of the whip striking him again. He wanted to give out a wince, or some kind of reaction, but he knew better to do that in your presence. At least just yet. “That’s not the correct name!” You raised your voice, striking him again across the face once more.

“I apologize, Mistress.”

  
  
  


_**E: Experience** _

The Exo was no saint when it comes to intimacy. He’s messed around with titans, a couple of warlocks. All men & women, Awoken, Human, and Exo alike. Though when it comes to hunters, it seems like you are his first. And maybe only. As a hunter, you were different from his previous partners. Titan’s were rough but passionate. Warlocks were too controlling and calculating your every move before you could make it. But you, you were cunning and wild. Something he enjoyed quite a lot. Every night he laid with you was always a different experience. 

  
  
  


_**F: Favorite Position** _

Letting out a chuckle, the titan grabbed your bare thighs and pulled the rest of your body towards him. As the moonlight hit your laughing body he could help but stare in awe. It wasn’t the first time seeing you like this, hair spread out beneath you, showing your true self to him that not many people have seen. You were more than gorgeous to him. He adored the way you moved underneath him. The way your markings and tattoos danced on your skin with each thrust was memorizing. When he was able to see your every reaction to his movements, he falls in love with you all over again.

  
  


_**Goofy:** _

Saint-14 is definitely goofy. Though it just comes out naturally from him. He loves to pull pranks, but he doesn’t do naughty pranks that often. When he does though you both know it will lead to laughs and sex (He cannot get enough of you and your body) If you are lounging in the apartment in your undergarments, you better be careful! He’s starting to pick up on your hunter habits. He’ll use that damn knife you gave him to quickly cut the back straps of your sports bra. Leaving your chest without support and free as the breeze. Quickly covering your chest in case of on-lookers from your living room window, you gave him a glare. He ran laughing into the bedroom, knowing you would follow suit. 

  
  


_**Hair:** _

Your hair was soft and fine. It was moments like these where the two of you are in bed and he strokes your mid-length hair gently. Almost to the point of sleep after a few hours or so. He had to be careful though. There were a few times where he got lost in his thoughts, hands running through your hair. Only to have several strands get caught in the gears in his hands. Sometimes for Titian’s, they can be rough. Even in the gentlest of situations. 

  
  


_**Intimacy:** _

You’ve never felt so loved, so adored in your entire second life. This Exo who was holding you ever so gently as if you could break into pieces so easily as he entered you. A legend among titans, civilians, and guardians alike; worshiped not only the ground you walked on but your body and mind as well. You took a sharp breath as he slowly started to move. Tenderly, the Titan grabbed your hand and brought the palm to his mouth piece. 

“My dearest,” he whispered. “When the moonlight hits you like this…It makes you even more beautiful than I can ever imagine.” 

  
  


_**Jerk off:** _

He wasn’t the one to masturbate. At least as often as one should or can. Fighting for the people of Earth in a endless war against the darkness, it can be challenging to find the time. Before, if he did found some time to himself and the fire was needed, the Exo would pleasure himself. But now that he’s back in your timeline, he has a bit more time to himself. He feels more comfortable to touch himself, especially when you are long gone on a mission. 

_**Kink:** _

You don’t use your arc subclass as much as you should. Though through a friendly suggestion, using it in the bedroom might be the best place to practice it. People joke about the subclass, calling it “Pole Dancer”. Though they are some who put those words into good use. The light endured electricity moved through the Exo’s body like a large wave of pleasure. He shuddered pleasantly from the act, the fans in his system hummed loudly. Never has the Titan felt such strong orgasims from merely light play. He could feel another one coming as his optics laid on you. With your hands perfectly stocking his length. The blue lightning dancing around your fingers with a grin on your face. 

  
  


_**Location:** _

While the bedroom in his ship would normally suffice, he couldn't wait much longer. As soon as he saw you walking towards him, the Exo quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the darkest corner of the cargo bay. The Titan thought about this long and hard, a couple of days before your return. How he would push you against the wall and whispers sweet words into your neck as he quickly helps you remove your lower armor. (As well as his.) His missed you. He longed for you as you were away for months. Both of you needed something passionate yet quick. The risk of getting caught by an oncoming ship thrilled the two of you. 

  
  


_**Motivation:** _

He was your shoulder to cry on, someone who you trust with your secrets and concerns. One of the few who was able to see the other side of your built up walls. Saint felt like it was his duty to make sure you were pleasures as well. He felt so honored to see you this way. So vulnerable yet relaxed. The fact that all your focus was on him instead of the worries of the battles yet to come or the inner battles you're facing alone; turns him on. While he has needs as well, your pleasure will always be before his. 

  
  


_**NO:** _

As stated before Saint will absolutely refuse to degrade your body in any way shape and form. If he even starts to see a bruise form from his as you make love, he will immediately stop and apologize. If you are into that kind of thing, it will take a lot of coaxing to get the Titan to actually harm you. Even if it is pleasurable. He firmly believes that you should be treated with care and gentleness. The cruel world out there already throws you around like a rag doll. The bedroom shouldn’t be the same. 

_**Oral:** _

Giving you oral is something he can’t really do. Well not easily. He assumes the closest he can do is with light play. However, should you give oral to him, he’s putty in your hands. Saint spends all this time pleasing you, making sure you are taken care of, it’s his turn to be pleasured. 

_**Pace:** _

He’s always so slow to start. After worshiping your body he finally seals the deal, though ever moving so softly. The Titan Exo whispers sweet words into your ear as he hovered above you. His hand holding yours as he gently enters you. Saying how much he loves you, and how he’s inferior to you. He wants to savor each moment with you. The galaxy around the two of you moves at such a fast pace. Especially as a tiny hunter whose movements are always swift. Lavender optics staring into your eyes as Saint slowly starts to thrust. And each thrust held so much passionate love for you. 

  
  


_**Quickie:** _

They don’t happen often, as he rather takes his time when making love to you. But there are some rare occasions where you were away for months on end or with him being busy with overseeing the trials, that he would consider such an act. He needs quickly taking over his wants. The Exo doesn’t feel too guilty afterwards as he promised to take you properly later on. 

  
  


_**Risk:** _

The two of you were lucky enough to sneak off to the EDZ. So much has changed since he’s been back and you wanted to show him some of your favorite spots. The Weep was one of them. After walking around and climbing up the small waterfall, Saint took off his helmet and brought you close to him. Knowing where this was going you laughed taking off your own helmet to kiss him. As soon the two of you were out of your armor and unzipped, Saint quickly heard a noise of a Dregg not too far from where you laid. Already panting from the tension you arched a brow at the Exo. 

“Let’s make this quick and then we can finish them off?” You suggested with a grin. 

Saint snorted in agreement. 

  
  
  


_**Stamina:** _

This Exo could go all night if he could. Even a couple of days or so. But he knows the two of you have important work to do so he usually saves his stamina for the multiple days you have off. A lot of complaints are filed for how long the two of you have been gone and how loud you guys are in the guardian’s quarters. 

  
  


_**Toys:** _

Saint firmly believes that toys enhance the sexual experience. It can be fun and it is good for your health. It would give your mind and body something to refresh on which is what the Titan is looking for when he makes love to you. Though he isn’t against using toys on him. Even if he believes all the attention should focus on you, the bot does have needs of his own. He is willing to try every toy imaginable at least once. 

  
  


_**Unfair:**_

He doesn’t like to tease too much once he gets down to it. Maybe leading up to it he will, since it isn’t the main course. The exo might bring you close to the edge with either his large fingers or toys multiple times. Yes it’s unfair but he knows when he actually lets you come it would be soul shattering. You could swear he was smirking the whole time. 

  
  


_**Volume:** _

This boy is loud and proud. He doesn’t hide his thoughts from you and he assures you that you do the same. Quickies and risky encounters tend to be hard as he’s just so loud. Not only with his voice but with his movements as well. It’s like he wants everyone to know that he loves you and how much you make him feel good. Much to your embarrassment, he encourages you to be loud as well. 

_**Wild card:**_

He has pretty much already done most of what you can think of. The titan has been around for so long but he’s willing to try anything as long as your needs are taken careful and consent to doing so. 

  
  


_**X-ray:**_

Since he is an Exo he can adjust his size to anything you want. Though he normally prefers to wear big mods, he can switch to small ones if you want to work your way up to his size or just prefer smaller proportions. 

  
  


_**Yearning:** _

It’s a bit above average, as he can control himself if needed. But he does adore you and adores worshiping your body and mind. If you should yearn for him when he isn’t ready to, he’ll do his best to please you. 

  
  


_**Zzz:** _

He prefers to sleep after he’s taken care of you and cleaned you. He loves to watch you sleep, seeing your chest rise and fall with each breath. And how innocent and peaceful you look. He would pull you in close to him before falling asleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I don’t know if many remember before the infamous tumblr purge that there was an NSFW self insert blog for destiny called Destiny After Dark. I was the one who ran it and sadly got caught in the purge. However I did archive all my posts and ask so I do feel comfortable placing them here. I’ll be doing more NSFW ABCs for characters though since that seemed popular on the blog. I’ll make another post for taking requests but at the moment they are CLOSED. 
> 
> Next I plan to do Shiro-4!


End file.
